Forbidden
by tpcb000
Summary: Amy is forced into marriage with a Prince she does not love. She decides to runaway where she finds a group of people willing to help her one of them grabs her interest the most. Shadamy Fanfic
1. Princess Runaway

This story takes place in medieval times in the Kingdom of Mobius. The rulers are King Rapton(whose a rabbit) and Queen Vanilla. About 17 years earlier Queen Vanilla found a basket with a baby pink hedgehog inside it. With the baby was also a note saying...

_Dear King and Queen,_

_Please take my daughter and raise her. My home is currently been invaded by the Wizard known as Eggdolf and I want her to live a life full of love and promise. Take care of my sweet Amy Rose._

There was no name with the letter. The Kingdom knew how the King and her were trying for a baby and she quickly took the baby in her arms and ran to Rapton. Vector excepted to hedgehog and soon starting to considering her one of his own. Only a few years later they had a daughter they named Cream and The Kingdom was in a war between them and Wizard Eggdolf. They one the war, but at a great price King Rapton died in the war and left Vanilla to run the Kingdom until Amy was 18 and to become married to a Prince of the Kingdom that helped them throughout the war. Now that Amy is about to become in 18 in a month it was time she met he future husband. Amy knew throughout her life that she was to be married to someone in the far Kingdom and she had to respect the wishes of her father. On the Amy was to meet him she looked out of her bedroom window wondering everything about him from the way he will look to if he would truly love her. She was brought at of her thoughts when a knock came on her door. It was Princess Cream she wasn't fit to rule the kingdom yet seeing she was only 14 and Amy was older and was more mature.

"Hello Cream." Amy said while brushing her long curly quills. Still wondering about her husband to be.

"Hello Princess Amy!" She said as she made her way to Amy's bed and sat on it.

"I told you you don't have to call me that Cream." She said as she made her way to Cream who seemed upset.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." She said while keeping her focus on the ground.

"What's wrong Cream?" She said to her little step sister as she put an arm around her.

"It's just that your going to be 18 soon and soon be married and everything is going to change between us." Cream said as tears started to fall from her amber eyes and fall to her dress. Amy sighed and gave her a quick hug.

"Cream you should know better. You and me are friends and not me turning 18 and definitely no man will come between us. Your my best friend and nothing will change that." Cream looked up to her and smiled and hugged her again when a sudden knock came to the door. It was Tikal one of the Castle workers she had came inside and bowed to the two princesses.

"Excuse me Princess Amy the Prince is now arriving." She said while she had her hands together in front of her. Amy let out a breath, she was about to meet her future husband.

"Thank you Tikal I'll come in a few minutes." She said as both Tikal and Cream left her room. She looked in her mirror to see if she looked nice and she let out another breath before she left her room. Down in the study was Queen Vanilla and the king of The Far Kingdom, King Vector. They stayed silent until Amy entered the room and sat next to her mother. King Vector cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"I'm glad both of you could meet me and my step son without a further ado I present my son...Prince Sonic." In came a blue hedgehog with a cocky smile and green eyes. She instantly thought he was very handsome, but she quickly let her excitement fade because she didn't know him quite yet. He sat next to his father and looked at Amy and smiled and she gave him a half smile and turned away.

"It's very nice to meet you Prince Sonic. I'm sure Amy would like to show you around the kingdom." Amy's eyes widened as she turned to her mother and gave her a face of plee, but her mother gave her a little nudge telling her to go. She sighed and got up and turned to Sonic who was now standing.

"I'm sure someone of your stature would like to see the garden." Amy said as wished she could of said something more charming. He nodded and they both headed for the garden. There was silence between them until Amy began to ask him questions. Amy became annoyed at how he talked about himself so much. She now knew that this was not the guy for her, but she saw some sincerity in him like he was really trying to charm her. She began to drift off her thoughts and was quickly snapped out of them when she felt a pull on her arm. She turned to see Sonic grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss. She pushed him off and started to walk off when he pulled her in again.

"For a princess you got some strength to you." he said as he tried to kiss her again. She pushed him off and glared at him.

"Back off I don't need someone like you treating me like this!" She said continuing her glare. Sonic let out a chuckle and she quickly became confused and he sudden amusement.

"You have no choice in a year we will be married and there is nothing you can do about it!" He said as he let a evil smirk come across his face. She quickly ran off and headed for her room and began to cry. She held tight to her necklace to her birth mother had left on her. I was a gold necklace with a crystal rose on it. She didn't want to marry him. Just thinking of how rough he was today she couldn't imagine how he will be like after they would become husband and wife. She decided to run away from it all and to start a new life in a different kingdom in where no one would know who she was. She packed a few personal things that she couldn't leave behind and a change of clothes. She wrapped a scarf around her so no one in the village would reorganized her. When she was certain everybody was asleep she left without making a sound. She ran into a near by forest and found a small cave in where she slept in for the night. The next morning she began her long journey for a new. She was walking around the forest admiring to peace when suddenly someone ambushed her from behind. It was a red echinda with giant gloves covering her mouth. She was afraid for her life, but then she remembered she had to keep faith. She bite his hand with great making him to let her go. She started to run when he quickly caught up and cut her off.

"I'm not here to cause you trouble." He said as he put his hand out to show he was not going to harm her.

"Then why did you attack me?" She said in a normal tone trying to cover her fear.

"It's dangerous to be out here at this time, there is a gang of thieves around this area." he said while looking around to be sure no heard him.

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Amy said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I know this forest in and out and if you want to survive you would stick with me!" he said in an annoyed tone as he came closer and grabbed her hand began to run. She decided that it was better than be attacked and she kept on following. "I'll take you to my camp where you'll meet my friends." he said as he continued to run. Once he knew that they were in the clear he stopped and let her catch her breath. "I'm guessing your not around from here." he said as Amy nodded. "I'm Knuckles by the way what's your name?" he said as he began to walk Amy followed him again and notice how he wasn't that alarmed before she figured that they were safe from that gang of bandits he talked about it.

"I'm Amy." She said as she wrapped her scarf around her head again. Knuckles suddenly put his arm in front of her as he looked around and suddenly Amy saw a shadow figure jumping from tree to tree. Knuckles kept glaring at it as he prepared himself to fight. Amy suspected it to be a giant and to beat Knuckles, but she was shocked to see a female bat in front of her and Knuckles.

"Is this your new girlfriend Knuckie." she said while looking at Amy who was hiding behind Knuckles. She wasn't dress as the girls Amy was used to seeing. She was wearing ragged skirt with some ragged old boots and she was wearing an old, black corset with old dress gloves. She was visually stunning and it seemed like she knew Knuckles.

"Hm you wish Rouge. What happen to your little gang?" he said as he a confident smirk on his face. She began to pace around him while she giggled.

"Oh silly Knuckles you should well know that I work alone." She said as she stopped right in front of Amy and looked her in her eyes like she had seen her somewhere. She gasped when she recognized who Amy was. "Hey Knuckles what are you doing with the princess of Mobius?" she said at Amy who eyes widened in shock as she was already figured out this fast.

"What! Your a princess?" Knuckles said turning around to face her, Amy nodded yes while putting her focus on the ground. "What are you doing out here?" he said as he and Rouge just continue to stare. She told Knuckles and Rouge about her marriage and how Sonic was, she was hoping that they wouldn't turn her in. Knuckles was in complete shock while Rouge had sympathy for Amy. She hugged Amy who began to cry as she thought of Sonic.

"It's ok I know how that Prince is. You could come with us we're heading out to The Angel Kingdom." she said as she let go of Amy who wiped her tears away with her forearm and smiled at Rouge.

"We are?" Knuckles said as Rouge elbowed him in the stomach he then got the memo. "I-I mean yeah we are." he said as he stood straight back up. Amy smiled at how she was accepted with them and they all started to head for Knuckles camp. Once there Amy saw a small fox working on some wooden object. Knuckles threw a small pebble at him which made him turned around and notice Amy. He got up and headed for she was.

"Hi I'm Tails! Who are you?" he said putting his hand out waiting for her to shake it and answer.

"I'm Amy Rose!" she said as she took his hand a shook it. Rouge then butted in between them and told Tails about Amy's story. Tails understood and made her feel more then welcome to their camp. She felt happy for the first time in a while, she was surrounded by people who seemed to really care about her. When they ate dinner they all went to sleep. Amy was suddenly awaken by the noise of people outside fighting. She sat up as she saw Knuckles fighting what looked like a chameleon and saw Tails fighting a small bee and Rouge quickly packing everybody's stuff while they continued to fight. Amy was shocked at what was going on, when suddenly Knuckles was hit against the tree and knocked out. The chameleon saw Amy and started to come towards her. She was going to run away when he threw a old sewing needle that pined her to a tree. He was going to slap her when suddenly and dark figure jumped in front of Amy and knock the chameleon away from her. He began to fight the chameleon and beat him in less then a few minutes. Tails had beaten the bee with ease and quickly turned to the dark figure.

"Now you decide to come?" he said as he went to Knuckles to see if he was ok.

"Where have you been?" Rouge said as she flew to Amy and pulled her off the tree. Amy was confused at what was going on. She suddenly saw the dark figure appear to her and Rouge. He was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills, he eyes that were like fire she couldn't help but to stare into them.

"You guys should know by now that I like venture off." the black hedgehog said to Tails as Knuckles started to come to. He turned to Amy and raised his eyebrow in confusion at the new person in his group. "And whose this new girl?" he said as he looked continue to look at Amy. Amy throat had become dry and she couldn't speak. Rouge saw she had trouble speaking and told Shadow who she was and her back story. "A princess huh? You think you can handle it out here away from your Prince Charming." he said as he turned around to see if Knuckles needed any more help. Amy was deeply offended by the way he was talking to her. She quickly marched over to him.

"Excuse me! What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" She said as he turned around to face her. He gave a smirk on how she was trying to face him.

"I'm Shadow, the leader of thi-" he was cut off by Amy who put her hands on her hips.

"I don't care if your the leader or not I'm still a person and you have no right to talk to me like you just did." she said as she turned around and grabbed her bag and was about to walk away. Shadow was shocked on she talked to him no one he knew would dare to talk him like that. He stopped Amy by grabbing her arm gently and pulled her back to the camp.

"You have a lot of drive and energy, we could use someone like you when we go to The Angel Kingdom." He said with a small smirk and Amy just rolled her eyes and walked back to where Rouge was. She was secretly happy that she got to stay with them. The next morning the continued their journey to Angel Kingdom, Amy was happy to be traveling with her new found friends. She noticed Shadow didn't really talk that much, she wondered if it was because of her or if that how he was. She pulled Tails by her to talk to him about Shadow making sure he wasn't near by.

"Hey Tails, what's wrong with Shadow?" she said in a whisper to make sure Shadow won't hear her.

"Shadow is a really complicated person." Tails said and Amy gave him a confused stare as he started to continue. "You see when Shadow was younger he had a friend named Maria that was like a sister to him. She was the only one who really understood him until that day came. It a long time ago when he was about a kid the wizard named Eggdolf attacked his village and she was killed by him. Shadow was saved by a women and her baby and ever since then he became stonger and started our team. Now he leads us on missions and protects us from the Chaotix. The group who attacked us last night." Amy was shocked that Shadow lost someone that young and how he lived on his own since he was a child. Amy looked away from Tails and focused her gaze at Shadow, she wondered how he remained this strong through his whole life. Amy was pulled away from Tails while him and the others were making lunch.

"Hey, so what's going on with you?" Rouge said after letting go of her. Amy looked at her confused.

"Uh...what are you talking about?" Amy said looking at Rouge who looked troubled.

"I wanted to know why you ran away?" She said as she sat on a rock. Amy didn't really go in depth about why she did.

"I told you I didn't want to marry Sonic." Amy said as she sat near Rouge. That's all she told her and everybody else she didn't explain why she didn't. Rouge didn't want to get into it so she walked over where Knuckles was and began teasing him. Amy worried that she couldn't keep the reason why she couldn't marry Sonic for long. Before she'll know it he be coming after her with rage in his eyes...

_Note: I wanted to start this story really bad and to all who are currently reading my other story "Light and Darkness" don't worry I'll still be continuing it. _


	2. Caught up

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

_At the Palace_

"God Damn it! She ran away!" yelled Sonic who was in her room seeing the window opened with a rope from it. He clenched his fists in raged an punch the wall. Everyone in the kingdom knew Amy was missing and there was a reward of 100,000 rings for anyone who found and returned her. Vanilla was deeply worried and so was her daughter Cream. King Vector helped them through this time by having a search party sent out to look for her. Sonic had his own plan to search for her that Vector or Vanilla didn't know of. He took his best armor and strongest sword and headed out in the dead of night and began his never ending journey for Amy alive or dead!

Back at the camp the group was setting up for the night by a small lake and waterfall. While the rest of the group was preparing dinner Amy sat on a rock and looked and the sparkling waterfall deep in thought. She was brought out of them when Tails came and sat by her.

"What are you thinking about?" Tails said in a serious tone.

"Nothing, it's no big deal." Amy said shaking the thought out of her head.

"What is it if it's no big deal?" Tails said looking up at Amy. Amy just stared at the golden kitsune and suddenly took a notice on what he was wearing. He was wearing a shirt that was made with a tan rough fabric that had a hood and some baggy, brown, ripped, pants with some dark brown boots. What mostly caught her eye was a gold necklace he had that had a gold cross surrounded by silver fire.

"What's that necklace?" Amy asked pointing at the strange necklace.

"Oh this, I got it when I was little and my father gave it to me before he went to fight for the war." Tails said with a hint of sadness. "He died a few days later." Tails said looking down. Amy looked down regretting bringing it up. She knew the pain Tails felt since her father died in the war also.

"I know how you feel. My father also died in the war. I was very little and I only have a few memories of him." Amy said as a tear fell from her jade eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tails said looking up to Amy. "But we have no time to be sad we're going to the Angel Kingdom!" Tails said hopping to his feet and smiling at Amy which made Amy smile. Tails gave his friend a hug and walked back to where everybody was. Amy continued to sit where she was and think about what is going to happen on her new journey. Shadow was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed in deep thought. His eyes opened when he heard Rouge and Knuckles fighting and Tails trying to break it up. He smirked at them and noticed that the new girl wasn't there he looked around and saw that she was by the lake. He walked over there to see what her problem was.

"What's wrong new girl? Missing your high class life?" He said in a smug tone. Amy just turned at him and glared at him.

"I have a name you know!" She said looking back to the waterfall.

"Oh I'm sorry princess!" he said as he mockingly bowed to her. She was fed up with the way he was acting and got up from the rock and pushed him in the water.

"I'm not a princess anymore!" she yelled at him while walking back to where everybody stared at Shadow and Amy in shock. No one ever treating Shadow like that and certainly not pushed him like that. Shadow was in somewhat shock as well, he got up and shook the water off him and raced towards Amy in raged. Amy just turned around and glared into his crimson eyes.

"Who do you think you are!?" he said as he was face to face with Amy. Amy kept her composure and just gave a small smirk at the ebony hedgehog's rage.

"I think I'm someone that needed to teach you respect!" Amy said pushing him away from her and keeping up her glare. Shadow was shock how he was being treated everybody usually would be to afraid to mess with him, but Amy was different she wasn't taking any crap from anyone especially Shadow.

"You better watch yourself Rose!" Shadow said pointing at her with rage still burning in his eyes.

"Wow you actually know my name. That got be a first for you!" Amy said sarcastically.

"Hmph!" Shadow said as he turned away from her and walked away from the camp. Everyone was in pure shock at what Amy just did no one ever got Shadow that mad with out getting beating up. Everybody turned their shocked faces to Amy who was eating her dinner.

"What, I'm not going to take his disrespect!" Amy said as she took another bite of her food. Amy wasn't much of curser like the other she did every here and there but not a lot. Everybody shook the scene that took place and ate dinner. It was very quiet only a few things were said everybody went to sleep after because they didn't want deal with things like that anymore, everyone that is but Amy. Amy sat back on the rock she was on before and continue to look at the stars in deep thought.

Meanwhile Shadow was racing through the forest. (He doesn't have his cool air shoes so he just ran) He kept thinking about Amy and how she yelled at him and pushed him. He couldn't let it go she was the first person who ever talked at him like that. He stopped in the middle in the forest when he realized something. _"Am I really that disrespectful?" _he thought as he looked around him at the trees. He raced back to camp and when he got there he was shocked to see Amy still up. He walked over to her quietly trying to be careful not to startle her. She was aware of him coming towards her and she rolled her eyes.

"What?! Are you here to call me more names!" she said as she turned and glared at him. She saw that he had a softer expression on his face, but it still had some anger in it.

"I am sorry." he said through clenched teeth and looking down. Amy was shocked at what she heard she couldn't believe it.

"W-what did you say?" she said as she hopped off the rock and came towards Shadow.

"I said sorry!" he said now looking at her. Amy rolled her eyes at Shadow she knew his apology was genuine, but she could still that he still had anger in him.

"Fine I forgive you. Good night!" Amy said as she walked away to her tent that she shared with Rouge. Shadow rolled his eyes and went up to a tree right above the group's camp and slept there. The next morning they continued their journey to Angel Kingdom. There was a very awkward silence with them as they traveled. Rouge then decided to break the silence.

"Hey Amy since you're going to be traveling with us I should teach you a few fighting moves." Rouge said facing Amy. Amy smiled and nodded her head.

"Like you can even fight." Knuckles said. Rouge then tripped him and put her foot on his chest.

"What was that Knucklehead!" she said looking down to the red echidna.

"Uh...I said you're the best one to teach her." he said putting his arms up in defense. She smiled and took her foot up from him and continued to walk with Amy. Tails let a laugh out when he helped up Knuckles. When they settled for lunch Rouge started to teach Amy different kicks and punches.

"Ok Amy you want to stay light on your feet and be quick and try to find your opponent's weak spot." Rouge said giving some last minute tips to Amy. "Hey Knuckles come here and spar with Amy!" Knuckles came over there with a confused look on his face.

"Are you sure you want me to fight her?" Knuckles said pointing at Amy.

"Come on Knuckles! What? Are you scared?" Amy said as she got into a fighting stance. Knuckles got into one to and looked Amy straight in the eye. He charged at her with one of his giant fists, Amy ducked and punched Knuckles in the chin which sent him back a bit. He got back up and tackled her to the ground and pushed her arms done. Amy kicked him off her and then began to kick him, but Knuckles caught her foot before she could. She then jumped and spinned and kicked him in the face which made him let go of her foot and she landed gracefully on the ground. Knuckles got up and moaned and rubbed his face.

"Why do I always have to be the one getting beat up by girls?" Knuckles said as he walked back to where Tails was eating. Amy and Rouged laughed and followed Knuckles to where lunch was being served. Shadow watch them fight and was impressed to say the least. Everybody sat and began eating.

"That was very good Amy! I never had someone learn that fast." Rouge said before taking a bite out of her salad.

"Thanks, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad Knuckles." Amy said looking guilty at Knuckles.

"No it's ok. I'm used to it." Knuckles said giving a reassuring smile to Amy. Tails laughed at Knuckles which Knuckles just glared at him. Rouge turned to Shadow who was just snacking on a apple.

"What do you think of Amy Shadow?" Rouge asked as she took another bite of her salad. Shadow didn't open his eyes and continued eating his apple.

"She was alright for a beginner." he said coldly. Amy just rolled her emerald eyes and ate her sandwich. The awkward silence returned and everybody ate their meal looking down. They walked for another hour until Shadow stopped and looked around with his eyes. Then all of a sudden the chameleon and bee returned with a armadillo. Everybody got into their fighting stances and began to fight. Shadow was jumping from tree to tree taking on the armadillo they continue to hit each other as the past from tree to tree. Tails began to fly around taking on the bee he was moving almost as fast as Shadow, he pulled a bow and arrow and started to firing arrows at the bee. He was an easy target since he stood out of the green with his yellow skin. Knuckles and Rouge took on the chameleon fighting him but kept getting knocked against trees. Amy watched them carefully and noticed that everytime he would hit Rouge or Knuckles he rubbed his neck. She figured that was his weak spot and came up and kicked him in the neck and he was down and knocked out. Along with the armadillo and bee, they left them their piled on each other and walked away.

"Who are those guys anyway?" Amy asked Tails as they walked along the forest's path.

"They are the Chaotix. The bee it Charmy, the chameleon is Espio, and the armadillo is Mighty their leader." Tails stated as Amy just nodded her head.

"Why do they keep attacking you guys?" Amy asked to anybody listening.

"Because they want this." Shadow said pulling a chaos emerald out and showing to Amy.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she looked at it.

"It's a Chaos Emerald. It has great power with just one, but with seven it's a great source of power. We have 5 right now and we need to find the other two before they do." Knuckles said simply while Shadow put the emerald away. Amy stopped asking questions and continued to walk with the rest of the group. In the next hour they stopped by a village Amy noticed a poster with her face. Her eyes widened and she stopped walking. Everybody stopped and turned around to look at her.

"I can't go in the village." she simiply said while at the ground.

"Why not?" Rouge asked walking back to the pink hedgehog. Amy walked over to the poster and pointed at it.

"That's why." Everybody walked towards the poster and understood why Amy couldn't go now. "Just go on with out me I'll find another way." she said looking back down.

"No way! We can't leave you here!" Tails said looking at Amy with great concern.

"I'll stay with her, you guys buy what you need and we'll meet you guys at the end of the village." Shadow said as he stood next to Amy. Amy looked at him with confusion, but then just looked back down. The rest of the group agreed and headed in the village.

"Thanks." she said quietly still looking on the ground.

"It's no big deal now let's just go." he said without any emotion. The two started to walk around the village just taking a few glances at each other.

"Well, look who I found! A bitch runaway." said a voice behind them. Shadow quickly turned around and glared showing his teeth to who turned out to be Sonic. "Wow Amy, you're traveling with someone like Shadow. Damn that most be hell." he said Amy didn't look at him she just kept her back to him, but what he just said confused her. _"How does he know Shadow?" _Amy thought.

"Why don't you go back to your small kingdom. Faker!" Shadow said as he nudged Amy to the side.

"Not without her!" Sonic said as he grabbed Amy's arm. She let out a small scream, but then stopped when Shadow punched Sonic in the face.

"Don't touch her!" Shadow yelled at Sonic who was on the ground. He began to kick him, but with his armor on it had little effect. Sonic then got up and smiled.

"Don't tell me you actually care for now? Damn Shadow, you really soften since are little disput." Sonic said with an evil smirk on his face. Shadow then charged at him with his fists, but then stopped when Sonic pulled Amy in front of him. His eyes widened at how he was going to punch Amy put then return his glare at Sonic.

"You're real low for using a woman as a human shield!" Shadow said as he took a step back and put his hand behind his back. Sonic just laughed and tightened his grip on Amy.

"Well, if you're done with your guilt trip I'll be leaving now." Sonic said as he pulled Amy, but the Shadow charged towards Amy and Sonic and punch Sonic in the face after ducked and grabbed Amy(bridal style) and yelled.

"Chaos Control!" and before Sonic could try to fight back they were gone. Amy and Shadow ended up at the other side of the village. Shadow was still holding Amy and he looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked her and she looked at his eyes and for the first time notice how handsome he was. Their was a moment of silence as they looked at each other. _"She really is beautiful...Ah! Snap out of it!...but those eyes." _Shadow thought as he looked deep into Amy jade eyes. Amy quickly realized that Shadow was still holding her.

"Uh...yeah I'm ok. Thanks again." she said as Shadow let her down. Shadow looked around to see if Sonic was anywhere near them.

"So, Sonic was the one you were suppose to marry." he said as he sat down waiting for the others.

"Yeah..." she said as she sat next to him.

"I can see why you runaway." he said as he put his arms on his knees.

"How did he know you?" Amy asked remembering how Sonic talked to him.

"One of his guards captured me about a year ago. He would always come and torture me by cutting me and beating me. One day he decided to race me. I won and after the race he punched me and started to beat me, but then I started fighting back almost killing him and I escaped his kingdom. That one day as I was running away from him he mumbled something about causing me pain like I did to him. This was the first time I seen him since then." Shadow said keeping his focus in front of him. Amy looked down and realized that Sonic was worst then she thought. "What made you runaway from him?" Shadow said turning his head and giving her focus.

"He grabbed my harder then he did today and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away, but he grabbed me again and said that I won't be able to do anything when we would of gotten married." Amy said as a tear fell from her eye, Shadow wiped it away and looked at her.

"Don't cry, roses don't cry." he said to her and Amy hugged him. The hug caught him off guard and he didn't know what to do. He began to blush as he returned the gentle embrace. The group came out of the village and stopped in shock in what they were seeing.

"Uh...are we intrupting something?"


	3. Fallen Friend

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Shadow and Amy quickly pulled away from their embrace and Shadow stood up and dusted himself off.

"No you weren't. Let's just get moving." Shadow said as he looked around the group to see if they had something to say, but they didn't. He then helped Amy up and they started to walk down the dirt road.

"Shadow why is there blood on your gloves?" Rouge said in shock as she pointed to his gloves. Everybody quickly turned around to see the specks of blood across his knuckles.

"Shit Shadow! What did you do?" Knuckles said as he looked at Amy to see her reaction. She looked like she didn't want him to say what had happen, Knuckles picked up on this quickly and pushed Tails away to confront Amy. "Do you have anything to do with this?" Knuckles asked invading her personal space, Amy's eyes widened at how scary he actually looked. Shadow stepped between them and pushed Knuckles away from Amy.

"Don't worry about it! There was just a struggle between me and some ass ok?" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Who attacked you?" Tails asked in total concern.

"It doe-" Shadow was cut off when Amy stepped in front of him and spoke.

"It was the guy I was suppose to marry." Amy said looking down trying to hold back the tears.

"Are you serious? Sonic is on the look for you?" Knuckles said throwing his arms in the air.

"Yes..."Amy said as she kept her head down. There was a few moments of silence before Knuckles broke it.

"Well, I guess we have to be more sneaky." Knuckles said with a smile. Amy looked up at the echidna and then giving him a hug for understanding. Knuckles was the least understanding of her situation, he was hugged so tight that he couldn't breath. Everybody let out a laugh even Shadow let out a small chuckle as the continued to walk into the forest. Shadow was still thinking about the run in with Sonic and how he could just put Amy in so much danger. Even worst then that why did he care so much for her. Shadow got rid of the thoughts as the group continued to walk. Suddenly a group of hawks jumped out and surprised Amy and she hid behind everyone else. Shadow and everybody else already who were the annoying group was.

"What do you want Jet?" Rouge asked annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"I heard you guys can use some new gear." Jet said as he walked forward with the two others following close behind. Jet and his crew were known for making great weapons, but they always liked to bug Shadow and the group because he just thought it was fun and plus he plenty of business from them.

"Well, you heard wrong!" Shadow said as he stepped two the green hawk.

"Oh, is that so because it looks like Tails needs a new bow and some arrows, One of Knuckles gloves is missing a spike, and it looks like you need more then your fists." Jet said as the group suddenly looked at what he pointed out. Shadow just let out an annoyed sigh and agreed with the pesky hawk that they needed somethings. Jet gave a small smirk and turned to his fellow companions and pulled a few things out of their packs.

"Well Knuckles here are some new gloves with slide on metal spikes which well make it easier to bust through stuff." Storm the giant gray hawk said handing the gloves to Knuckles. Knuckles put on the gloves and slipped on the metal spikes on and decided to give a quick test run. He punched a near by tree and the tree fell after only a few punches. Knuckles looked down at his new gloves and clenched his fists.

"These are not bad!" Knuckles said giving another punch to another tree.

"And for you Tails we found a special tree in a near by village with the strongest bark and..." Wave the young, smart, purple hawk started, but then was cut off by Tails.

"You made my bow out of bark?!" Tails asked in confusion. Wave simply shook her head and bulled out a bag filled with arrows.

"No stupid! We've made your arrows out of them. Your bow is made you of steel and unbreakable twine." Wave said pushing the things against Tails. Tails ignored her comment and aimed the arrow at Knuckles. Knuckles was freaking out as Tails shot the arrow he quickly ducked and the arrow went straight through the tree behind him.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? You could of killed me!" Knuckles yelled as Tails pulled out the arrow in the tree.

"Knuckles I know you not that stupid to let an arrow hit you!" Tails said as he strapped on his arrows and bow on his backs. Knuckles ignored the comment and walked away.

"Rouge we got you some new boots. These are the strongest boots and they never wear out." Wave said handing the black, strong, yet stylish boots to the white bat. She put them on and quickly kicked Knuckles in the back of his head knocking him to the ground.

"Hmm...not bad." Rouge said as she dusted them off. Knuckles continue to lay on the ground and let out a sigh.

"Why am I always the punching bag for this group?" he asked to no one in particular. Jet pulled out a black sword and shined it quickly and carried it towards Shadow.

"And this is for you Shadow." Jet handed him the sword he picked it up and studied it carefully. The blade was a solid black and so was the handle, but the handle was covered in red jewels. "It's made out of the strongest steel on the planet and can cut through anything." Jet said giving him a mental pat on his back. Shadow quickly and ran to where three trees were lined up and ran his blade through them. In a blink of an eye they all fell over, Shadow gave a satisfied smirk and put the sword in the holder that came with it and wrapped it around his waist.

"Thank you Jet, here something for your trouble." Knuckles said tossing 5 pieces of gold to them as they walked away from the hawk group. They were all admiring the new weapons they got when Rouge noticed Amy messing with her hair.

"Amy, I think you should cut your quills it's becoming a real mess and seems to get in your way a lot." Rouge said putting an arm around the pink hedgehog. Amy let out a sigh knowing that Rouge was right.

"You're right, but how am I going to get it cut?" Amy said shrugging her shoulders. Rouge gave a small smile and looked towards Shadow.

"Shadow, let me see your sword." Rouge said extending her hand out to the ebony hedgehog. Shadow didn't really mind giving his sword to Rouge, he knew he was going to cut Amy's hair with it and nothing more. Rouge grabbed his sword from his hand and moved Amy to sit on a small rock on the side. The group of guys stood behind Rouge to see her cut Amy's quills. Tails and Knuckles watched in amazement while Shadow just crossed his arms and watched Rouge's every move to make sure she didn't mess with his sword or hurt Amy. Amy was shaking like a leaf as she waited for Rouge to wipe the blade across her quills. With one swift movement Rouge slide the sword through Amy's quills leaving it fall at little past her shoulders. Amy let out a sigh of relief and stood up and turned around to see Rouge holding at least 7 inches of pink quills in her hand. She then turned her attention to the guys who were just staring (mostly Knuckles and Tails).

"Well...how do I look?" She said giving a quick turn. She looked more beautiful then she did before! All her quills were out of the way of her face and body. Shadow looked in shock at how he never seen her look like this before, she had curves and legs for miles and her face was perfection. Shadow couldn't help the sudden blush on his face. Everybody gave her very postive feedback and she was happy that her friends, but she turned to Shadow as everybody else did to see what he would say. He noticed that sudden spotlight on him and cleared his throat.

"You look uhh..." Shadow started and then let out a soft grunt, "...nice. Can we move on now?" he said as tried to quickly change the subject. Everybody just shrugged their shoulders and continue to walk on. After a few hours they decided to stop and set up for the night. Everyone was setting up their camps, except Amy who was getting wood for the fire. She walked around the forest picking up the wood that laid on the floor. She made sure not to walk to far from where they were camping, but she was not familiar with the area and she wondered off more than she thought she did. She started to head back for the group when someone grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"Make on noise and I'll hurt you...more than I plan too." Sonic whispered into Amy's ear. Tears started to come falling on to Sonic's hand, Sonic pulled her to face him. "Don't cry Amy, my bride doesn't cry!" Sonic said forcing a ring on to her finger. Amy let out little whimper which made Sonic put his hand on her mouth again. He glared at her and started to make his way back to the village. Back at camp Tails and Rouge started to prepare dinner while Shadow helped Knuckles with his fighting. Shadow stopped when his ear twitched to a soft whimper coming from the forest.

"Knuckles come with me, I think something is wrong." Shadow said as he made his way through the forest. Knuckles gave a nod and followed, not far from the camp they saw fallen wood and footprints. Shadow's eyes widened to see Amy's footprints turning into a drag, Shadow's eyes narrowed as he began to follow the drag marks. Soon enough he saw what he had experienced earlier that day, Knuckles jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Let her go Faker!" Shadow said charging forward and punching him in the back of his head. Knuckles quickly slipped on his metal spikes and started for Sonic, but stopped when her pulled Amy in front of him. "You're a real ass for doing this more then once." Shadow said glaring at his blue copy, but then put his focus on Amy who was trembling in fear. He quickly became furious when he saw that Amy had cuts and bruises, Sonic has gave her a quick beating a little before Shadow and Knuckles showed up. "You son of a bitch!" Shadow yelled as he tackled Sonic while Knuckles pulled Amy away from the attack. Shadow started punching him giving no mercy. "You never touch her again!" he said as he gave his final blow that made Sonic fall into unconsciousness at least that what Shadow thought. Shadow made his way to Amy and Knuckles. "Are you alright?" Shadow asked looking at Amy's emerald eyes that had been filled with tears.

"I'm alright just a little sore." She said rubbing her arms. Sonic faked being unconscious and quietly drew his sword out.

"You should be worrying about yourself Shadow!" Sonic said swinging his sword at him, Shadow turned around to see that Knuckles had jumped in front of him and had been cut on his stomach. He had fell to his knees holding the wound and grunting in pain. Sonic ran away like the coward he was to avoid another beating from Shadow. Shadow ignored Sonic and fell to his knees the aid his hurt friend. He was putting pressure on the wound to reduce the blood lost and turned to Amy who was on the other side of Knuckles trying to think of a way to help her friend.

"Amy, ran back to the camp and get Tails and Rouge!" Shadow said to the shocked rose hedgehog. Amy got up and wiped a few tears away and ran back towards to the camp as fast as she could. "Don't give up Knuckles! Keep fighting through!" Shadow said as he noticed Knuckles starting to slip into unconsciousness. Knuckles was doing everything in his strength to remain conscious. Soon Amy came back with Tails and Rouge, Rouge with tears in her eyes bent down the the crimson echidna and did everything in her power to make her better. Tails quickly went through his first aid kit trying to find something to heal the bloody wound. Amy was standing above everyone trying to think of something that could heal the fallen friend, when a thought poped into her head.

"Shadow didn't you tell me that emerald had great power?" Amy asked Shadow who was still putting pressure on the wound. Shadow looked up to her confused, but just shook his head. "Can it heal someone?" Amy said kneeling next to the dark hedgehog. Shadow pulled the emerald out and stared at it was it possible for him to heal Knuckles with the emerald. Shadow barly knew anything about it and only could transport with it, that he rarely did. He decided to give it a try and let the emerald float above Knuckles body. He put all his concentration on the emerald and Knuckles, before they knew it Knuckles wound began to heal and the blood soon cleared away. Shadow then stopped seeing it took a lot of his energy away, his wound wasn't completely healed, but he would live. Tails wrapped a bandage around his stomach and Shadow carried him back to the camp. Rouge stayed with Knuckles to make sure he was ok while the rest just went to bed.

In the middle of the night Amy woke up and decided to spend sometime outside. She stepped outside of her tent and sat laid on a soft spot of grass and stared up into the stary night sky. She was thinking about everything that happened today and decided to really put her fighting skills to work next time she should be attacked like that. She then sat up and started to look at her scars and bruises that Sonic gave her only a few hours ago. She then saw the ring on her finger and remembered how Sonic put it on her. She looked and studied the ring, it wasn't the best ring it just look like he picked it up from a small stand in the village not far from where she was. A tear fell from one of her jade eyes as she clenched her fist and smashed in on the ground. She started cry even harder as she brought her knees to her chest and put her head on them.

"He won't hurt you anymore." she heard someone say from behind her. She turned around to see Shadow standing there looking down at her with his fiery eyes. Amy turned back around and put her head back on her knees.

"How do you know?" Amy asked with her back still to Shadow. Shadow sighed and sat next to her.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore. I don't like to see you in pain." Shadow said looking up to the sky and at the stars. Amy turned to him and stared at him trying to read his expression. She then turned back to where she was facing.

"He was so brutal, I thought he might kill me before I even got to make it back." Amy said through her tears as she stared at the ring he placed on her hand. Shadow took her hand and took the ring off and crushed it in his hand.

"I won't let him even come close to you as long as I'm with you. I promise." he said as he tossed to crushed ring into the bushes. Amy smiled and wiped away her tears, Shadow looked to her and gave her small yet genuine smile to her that made her blush. "Well, we should get back to sleep seeing we still have a big journey on us."' Shadow said standing up and dusting himself off, Amy soon followed his move and went back to her tent.

"Goodnight Shadow." Amy said as she entered her tent and gave him a sweet smile.

"Goodnight...Amy." he said as he saw her retreat to her tent. He smiled to himself and quickly went to sleep.

_Hey Guys, I have some bad news. I'm going to be busy for the next few weeks, I'll still be posting chapters but not as frequently. Still keep a look out for new chapters!_


	4. Eggdolf attacks!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic of the hedgehog characters. _

In the morning Amy woke up and stepped out of her tent to see Knuckles and Rouge making breakfast.

"Hey guys, Knuckles are you ok?" Amy said as she sat next to him and grabbed some fruit.

"Yeah, just a little sore but I'm fine." Knuckles said while eating an apple.

"That's good, Rouge was real-" Amy was cut off when Rouge stuffed a strawberry in her mouth. Rouge knew if Knuckles knew she was worried about him, he'll never let it down. Amy swallowed the strawberry and coughed after.

"What did you say Amy?" Knuckles said as he finished his apple. Rouge looked at Amy and silently begged her not to tell him, Amy understood and wasn't going to mention.

"Oh, I was just wondering where Tails and Shadow was?" Amy said as she got up and dusted herself off. Knuckles raised an eyebrow at her, he knew she said something about Rouge, but he didn't question it.

"I think Tails is at a near by village and you should know Shadow by know he always wonders off, but I'll bet he'll be back soon." Knuckles said as he started to pack Amy's tent up. Amy only nodded and decided to work on her combat skills, she headed to a near by clearing and started to use a tree a punching bag. She threw many kicks and punches at the tree, but the tree barely had a scratch on it. She was breathing heavily and rested her hands on her knees as she looked at the tree with disappointment. She became very angry and charged towards the tree and give it more punches and kicks, but still nothing. _"What am I doing wrong?" _she thought as she took off her hood(she wore it a lot to make sure no one would see her and turn her in).

"You're putting to much weight on your foot." a sudden voice said from behind her. She quickly turned around to see Shadow leaning on a tree and apparently he has been there watching her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him as she tried to catch her breath. Shadow let out a sigh and started to walk over to her, while he was removing his holder that had his sword.

"You worrying too much about how hard the kick and punch is going to be, you have to put your energy in the kick not your weight." Shadow said he kicked a tree that was beside the one Amy was attacking. The kick removed a good amount of bark and cause some real damage. Amy nodded to Shadow as she let out a breath and calmed herself down and focused her energy. She let out another breath and ran towards the same tree she was attacking earlier and jumped and spinned kicking with a hard solid kick. She landed gracefully on the ground and smiled that she had down about the same amount of damage that Shadow had did. Amy was so happy with herself, she started to kick more trees doing more damage then the last, she suddenly stopped when her ear twitched at a weird noise. Shadow heard the noise to and quickly remembered what it was, he ran over to Amy and jumped on top of her. He held her down as he shielded her from a sudden explosion, Amy was confused what was going on when Shadow got off her and she saw the sudden smoke. All of a sudden they both heard evil laughter and as the smoke cleared stood an old looking man, in a black cloak, with a long white beard, and had black glasses. He had a red light surrounding both his hands and he was overweight, along his black cloak was a gold rope around his waist. It was no other then the deadly wizard Eggdolf.

"At last we meet again Shadow." Eggdolf said as the red light around his disappeared and her bowed to the ebony hedgehog.

"What do you want Eggdoof!" Shadow spat back as he put his arm in front of Amy for protection. Eggdolf was angered by the Shadow's little nickname, he wasn't going to do any more funny business.

"I came for the Chaos Emerald as always! Hand it to me or face the consequences!" Eggdolf said as he reached his hand out and the other was left behind with the red glow appearing again.

"I'll never give it to you! I rather die than give it up!" Shadow said as he got into a fighting stance.

"That could be arranged!" Eggdolf said as he shot a red beam at them. Shadow quickly grabbed Amy and brought him close to his chest as he dodged the attack. The attacked destroyed a tree instead, Amy saw and started to become worried. Shadow reached for his sword and realized that he had taken it off, he looked around to try and locate it. Once he did attacked again, and Shadow nearly dodged this one and he landed on the ground roughly. Amy got up and pulled Shadow up, they both started to run towards Shadow's sword as Eggdolf kept attacking and flying behind. Shadow jumped to dodge another attack as he grabbed his sword and wrapped the holder back on him. He started to deflect the attacks with his sword as the beams of red started to shoot at everywhere. Amy quickly ran back to the camp and got the others, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy all ran back to where Shadow and Eggdolf were still fighting. Shadow could get anywhere close to attack him because he was to high in the air, he quickly saw everybody heading over to where he was.

"Tails grab Knuckles and fly toward Eggdoof and start attacking! Rouge help me get me close to him! And Tails after you let Knuckles go get Amy up their too!" Shadow said as he used his sword to direct orders. The group all nodded their heads except Amy, she was shocked that Shadow let her help with the attack, but she quickly snapped out of it and watched her friends take off in the air. Tails lifted Knuckles by the arms and started to head towards Eggdolf, once close enough he threw the rather large echidna at the evil wizard when his was turned. Knuckles started punching him with his new spikes leaving holes in his back where blood started to come out(not a lot). The wizard eventually hit Knuckles off and Knuckles was sent back down to the ground, but landed on a tree breach unharmed. Tails went back down to get Amy, he lifted Amy by the arms and did the same thing he did with Knuckles. Amy wrapped her legs around the wizard's flabby chest and started punching him in the face and on his bald head. He had a harder time shaking Amy off since she had her legs tightly around his chest, which was starting to make it harder to breath. He elbowed Amy in the face and she headed back down to the ground. Knuckles quickly jumped out of the tree and caught Amy in the air and landed on the ground. She had a bloody nose, but besides that she was alright, she looked up to see the fight continue.

Tails was flying around the wizard shooting arrows as fast he could. Some landed on the ground which Knuckles and Amy collected, some were burned by Eggdolf, and some actually hit him. Tails was on his last arrow and he knew had to make this one count, he aimed for the center of the evil mage and fired his last arrow. Eggdolf notice the arrow and only slightly turned before the arrow hit him in the side of him. He yelled in pain and shot at Tails who was to slow to dodge it and was knocked out and hurdling to the ground, Knuckles dropped the arrows he had and dived to catch Tails, which he did. The small kitsune had a minor burn on his shoulder and was still unconscious, but Knuckles knew he'll be fine. Back in the sky Eggdolf removed the arrow lodged in him and some blood poured out. He winced in pain as he threw the arrow back to the ground. He never noticed Rouge and Shadow coming behind him, and it was to late. Shadow had been thrown in the air and started to attack Eggdolf, he kept dodging the hedgehog attacks and laughed at him.

"Give up Shadow! You'll never win!" He laughed malevolently at the now enraged Shadow. Shadow let out a small snarl as he brought his sword behind him and swung it at Eggdolf. It was successful, it made a huge gash across his stomach. He yelled out in pain as he blasted Shadow away from him, the blast knocked him out like Tails and he was left with a giant cut along his upper arm. Eggdolf knew he couldn't continue to fight like this and disappeared in some red smoke, as Rouge flew back down to where the rest of the group was. Amy quickly ran over to Shadow who was lucky enough to of landed in a small pond. Amy quickly dived in and pulled Shadow out. He was breathing fine, but his but was still spilling out blood. Amy dragged Shadow back to everyone else and cleaned the cut and wrapped it in a bandage. She was relieved to see Shadow and Tails were ok as she helped Rouge carry Tails back to camp while Knuckles carried Shadow back. It was late in the afternoon when Shadow and Tails came too, they woke and held there wounds in pain. They weren't able to travel at all today because of the attack so they had to camp out in the came spot again.

"Ah, my shoulder what happened?" Tails asked as he gently rubbed his shoulder. Knuckles and Rouge were making dinner while Amy sat next to Tails.

"Well, you shot that wizard, egg guy with your arrow and you hit him! But he shot you down and you blacked out and ended up with a burn on your shoulder." Amy said pointing to the wrapped up wound. Tails started to recall what happened and just continue to hold his wound in pain.

"What happened to me?" Shadow said as he checked himself to make sure his sword or the emerald wasn't gone. Amy got up from where she was sitting and moved to where Shadow was sitting.

"You gave him a big gash and he blasted you leaving you with big cut on your upper arm." Amy said as she pointed to Shadow's wound. Amy noticed that Shadow's shirt was also torn. "You torn your shirt." Amy said as Shadow looked back at his wound and noticed his shirt was torn.

"It's not a big problem." Shadow said as he shrugged his shoulders. Amy wasn't convinced and she didn't want him to be walking around with a hole in his shirt and to get a cold, his shirt was loose enough for God's sake.

"Yes it is, you can get sick or your cut will become infected. Here let me see your shirt I can fix it with a patch." Amy said lending her hand out for Shadow to give her his shirt. Shadow let out an annoyed sigh and took of his shirt and handed in to Amy. Amy blushed a little seeing Shadow's nice physique, he didn't have a six pack or anything, but he was nicely toned and look good to Amy. Amy quickly stood up and dusted herself off as she went in her tent to get out a needle and tread. Within a matter of minutes Shadow's shirt was good as new, Amy admired her perfect needle work on Shadow's shirt and she got up and handed him his shirt. Shadow quickly put it on seeing it was pretty cold outside. The gang gather around the fire enjoying dinner and finally not having any awkward moments. They all finished their plates and Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles went to bed seeing they were pretty worn out from the fight. Leaving Shadow and Amy by themselves around the fire. It was pretty quiet and awkward at first, but Amy got tired of the silence and she looked over to Shadow.

"Shadow..." Amy said as Shadow opened one eye and looked at her. He had been in deep thought with his arms crossed.

"Yes...'' Shadow said as opened both eyes and sat up.

"Why don't you learn anything else with the emerald?" Amy asked trying not to sound rude.

"I never have the time to, either I'm traveling or fighting and I never had time to learn and train." Shadow said simply without any emotion. To Amy it seemed like a stupid excuse, but she knew better to call him on it she instead decided to make him train.

"Well you have time now." Amy said as she got up and dusted herself off and put on her hood. Shadow raised an eyebrow at her and she just rolled her eyes and looked at the moon. "It doesn't seem to late and I bet you're not even tired." Amy said as she return her gaze to Shadow. She had a point it wasn't even that late and he wasn't tired. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh as he got up and dusted himself off. Both of them headed out to the clearing that they were in earlier, as Amy sat on a large rock and started to watch Shadow focus his energy. All of a sudden a yellow glow came from Shadow's hand and it was in his control, he opened his eyes and threw it at a tree. The tree fell with burns on it, it was pretty powerful attack and it looked like Shadow had it down already. Shadow didn't want to let his confidence over take him so, he practiced more and the attacks became more powerful. He decided to call the attack Chaos Spear, he then started to focus his energy again and a brighter glow came onto his hand and he threw it at a tree behind him. Not only did the burn down 14 others burned along with it, Shadow eyes were shock on how powerful one simple move could be.

Shadow practiced some more, but stopped when there were only few trees left standing. He relaxed let the chaos energy stop following through him, the glow from the chaos emerald dimmed, but glowed very bright before it stopped glowing altogether. While it was doing that Amy's necklace let out a glow at the same time as did emerald did. Amy clutched her necklace in confusion as she thought about what had happen. Shadow noticed she had a confused look on her face as he came closer to her.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked as he was in front of Amy. Amy snapped out of her thoughts and let go of her necklace and fixed her hood.

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking to myself." Amy said as she jumped off the rock and stumbled a bit, but Shadow caught her from falling. They both looked at each other as a red tint came over their cheeks as they both stared into each other eyes. Suddenly they were brought out of their thoughts when a snow flake fell on Shadow's nose. Amy pulled herself out of Shadow's arms and giggled at the noticeable snow flake on his nose. Soon more snow started to fall and Amy watched in amazement, she always loved the snow and it always made her happy. Shadow blew the snow flake off his noise which made Amy giggle a bit, Shadow gave a small smirk he liked Amy's giggle, it always made him smile a bit. Amy pulled out an extra scarf she had made back at the castle, it was dark red and she wrapped it around Shadow. Shadow looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"What's this for?" he said lifting up on of the ends of the scarf.

"It's so you could stay warm." Amy said as she showed Shadow her white one. Shadow couldn't help himself it was the most romantic moment ever, Shadow pulled down her hood revealing her beautiful hair and face. Amy clasped her hands together over her chest as Shadow had his hands on her shoulders. Amy began to lean in a bit as Shadow followed her. They both started close their eyes and were so close they could feel each other breaths. When suddenly Amy's necklace glowed again and Amy fainted after it shown. Shadow grabbed her from falling on the some what snowy ground.

"Amy! Amy! Amy wake up!" Shadow said as he shook her a bit, but it was no use she wasn't waking up. Shadow quickly ran back to the camp and laid her in her tent and sat next to her waiting for her to wake up. If she did...


	5. Party Crashers

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

* * *

_"Dark...cold...nothing." _Amy thought when her eyes opened to nothing. All was gone, she was alone with no one around her, alone. She stood up and noticed a small, but very dim light. She didn't have second thought about and ran towards the light, the light began to glow brighter as she approached as did her necklace. She stopped when she noticed her necklace glow, she started to back away when the light shown brighter. Eventually the light blinded her and she was engulfed by the light. When she opened her eyes she was in the clearing again and she saw Shadow.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Amy said as she ran towards him, but slowed down when she saw Shadow being dragged down through the earth by a dark light. She stopped and looked around and everything was going fuzzy and back to black. She suddenly felt a sharp pain to her chest that made her fall to her knees, she yelled out in pain when the pain became worst. She went unconscious from the pain and awoke in the same dark room she was in the beginning, but the light seemed controlled. She carefully got up and walked towards the light when suddenly it flashed a blinding light. When she opened her eyes she saw what looked like an older version of her, except she had much longer quills and was a pastel pink with light green eyes that shined brightly. She was wearing a white garment and was floating in the air with a white aura around her. She was the most beautiful person she has ever seen.

"Amy..." the figure said. Amy backed away a little shocked and afarid that she knew her name. "...don't be afarid. I'm the guardian of light, and you are the one who shall possess the power of light." Amy was dumbfounded by what she was hearing.

"W-what do you mean?" Amy said nervously as she came a little closer.

"Amy you have great powers that you, yourself don't know about. You're necklace is where you're power is controlled, but you're power can't be held within it any sooner. Since you're around a Chaos Emerald." Amy clung to her necklace the whole time she was listening to this.

"Does this mean I have to stay away from it?" Amy asked as she fell to her knees at the thought of having to return to Sonic, since she had no other place to go.

"No, it does mean you have to learn about you're powers and ways to control it." The guardian said lowering herself to Amy.

"But how? I don't even know one thing about them." Amy said as tears rolled down her face, she was overwhelmed by all the sudden things that was happening to her.

"You'll learn don't worry, I'll be there when you really need me." The guardian said while giving her a comforting smile, but the smile turned back to her serious expression. "Amy you must know that where there is light there is darkness."

"What?" Amy asked as she stood straight and looked at the guardian.

"If you don't control your powers and let your anger and sorrow take over, doom and chaos will rain over. All happiness and love will be gone and you will become a dark demon with nothing but hate in your life. You must control Light and use your power for the good it has and not the evil." Amy became even more worried by her new found powers, not only she has to learn to control them she has to not let her anger or sorrow consume her.

"What about the chaos emerald I'm near?" Amy asked as she thought about Shadow.

"Just try not to be so close when it's power is in use, you have to stay far from it's power."

"So, I can stay when the power is in use." Amy asked trying to find a way she can stay with her friends.

"Yes." Amy silently cheered as she suddenly saw her guardian of the light disappeared. She spinned around when she felt the ground under her shake and suddenly she fell through it. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her tent, and it was now the middle of the night. She sat up and saw Shadow asleep at the edge of her tent, he must of took her in her tent and waited for her to wake up. She peeked outside her tent being careful not to wake Shadow and saw that everything was ok and nothing seemed to happen. She laid back in her tent and went to sleep thinking about her recent discovery. Shadow woke up to see Amy still not awake he shook her a bit to see if she would wake up. Amy's eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Shadow, who sighed in relief.

"Are you ok, Rose?" Shadow said in his normal emtionless voice as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine what happened before I fainted?" Amy asked. She never really remembered what had happened before she fainted.

"Uh..." Shadow didn't want to mention that they almost kissed. "...I was practicing my chaos powers and it began to snow and you fainted when we were watching to snow fall." Shadow said as he left the tent with Amy following behind him. Amy just nodded and began to eat some fruit that Tails had brought back as Shadow went for one of his early morning runs. Knuckles soon woke up and sat next to Amy eating breakfast.

"What did you two do last night when we went to sleep?" Knuckles asked as he put a few grapes in his mouth.

"Shadow practiced his chaos powers, that's when it started to snow." Amy said looking around the now snow covered area. Knuckles nodded and continued to eat his grapes, when Amy wondered if he liked Rouge. It was obvious that Rouge liked Knuckles, but she wondered if he liked her.

"Knuckles how do you feel about Rouge?" Amy asked as she bit into her apple. Knuckles looked at her confused and blushing as he continue to stare. "Well?"

"Uh...uh...well she is...uhh...I got to go." Knuckles said as he got up and went back to his tent. Amy laughed a little because she knew how Knuckles felt about Rouge. Tails was the next one to come out and he was wide awake and ready to travel.

"Good morning Amy!" the young kitsune said as he sat down and picked up some strawberries.

"Good morning Tails." Amy said as she took another bite of her apple.

"So are you ready to start traveling again?" Tails asked as he ate a strawberry.

"Yeah, I'm ready to move from here." Amy said as she threw her apple core in the bushes. Soon everybody soon got up and started to walk again, and were about half way to their next village as they stopped for lunch.

"Where is the pan?" Rouge said while she looked through their bags.

"I think it's in Knuckles bag." Tails said as he started to build a fire.

"Hey guess what I found." Knuckles said ripping a flyer off a tree. Everybody stopped what they were doing and went over the where Knuckles was. It was a flyer with bright colors and saying, "Masquerade Ball tonight! All need an invitation and a mask to enter." written in calligraphy.

"What's so important about it?" Tails asked as he checked the back of the paper to see if there was anything else on the back.

"I say we go to it, we need a little break from fighting and traveling. You never know it might be fun." Knuckles said as he took the pan out his bag and gave it to Rouge.

"I don't think so we're a day behind already." Shadow said as he leaned against a tree and crossed his arms.

"It might be fun, I would like to go." Amy said as she took of her hood.

"Yeah, we can go, it's probably where we are about to stop anyway." Rouge said as she began to cook over the fire.

"Fine, but we're not staying long." Shadow said as he closed his eyes.

"Wait, I can't go." Amy said lowering her head.

"Why not?" Tails asked as he sat next to Amy.

"Because someone could recognize me." Amy said as she put her hood over her head. Everybody put their heads down in disappointment, but then Knuckles remembered something.

"Tails where are we near?" Knuckles asked as he jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Um...I we're a near Waywerth village. Why?" Tails said as he checked the map.

"Remember Silver is near here! He can help Amy!" Knuckles said as he looked over to Amy.

"Who's Silver?" Amy asked as got up and walked over to Knuckles.

"He's a young wizard and I'm sure he can change you're look." Knuckles explained to Amy who he was.

"That's right Silver is somewhere near here, but do you really think he can change Amy's look?" Shadow asked as he walked over to Knuckles and Amy.

"I'm sure." Knuckles said as he walked over to Rouge to get some lunch.

"Well, I guess we can give it a shot." Amy said as she sat down. Everybody was happy and knew that this was going to work, but Shadow had second thoughts about the whole idea of going to the ball. Yet, he just ate his lunch quietly while the group talked about the ball. The group traveled on after finishing their meal and were close to where the ball was being held, Knuckles looked around trying to see if he can find any sign of Silver. He stopped when he saw the old house he lived in when Knuckles first met him.

"He's probably there." Knuckles said while pointing to the small old house. The group nodded and walked over to the house looking around for any signs of danger. When they arrived in front of the house Knuckles gave a hard knock, that almost knocked the door down. Soon a white hedgehog with five, white long quills spread out on his forehead and with two long ones in the back. He had golden yellow eyes and was wearing a blue robe and his gloves had blue symbols on it. He gave a small smile with a confused stare.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?" Silver asked as he let everybody in his small home.

"I need your help with something." Knuckles said as he put his bag down.

"What is it?" Silver said as he took a seat at his desk.

"I need you to make my friend Amy here look different." Knuckles said as he pulled Amy in front of him. Silver looked over Amy to see what she looked like.

"I can do that, but I can only make her look like one you or I can make her look like someone in a picture." Silver said as he got up from his desk.

"Make her look like me!" Knuckles said, but was quickly elbowed by Rouge. Amy giggled a bit as she pulled out a picture she drew, it was of the guardian she saw in her dream.

"Can you make me look like this?" Amy said giving the picture she drew to Silver. Silver took the picture and looked over it, he smiled and nodded and gave to picture back.

"Wow, she's pretty. Who is she?" Tails asked as the group looked at the picture. Amy's eyes widened as she forgot that no one knew her, she couldn't think of something to say.

"Uh, I just drew it, it's no one in particular." Amy said as she shrugged her shoulders. Everybody just continued to look at the picture, they were all shocked at how Amy was able to draw so well.

"Well just stand here and I can turn you into her." Silver said as he pointed to the center of the room. He began to chant something that no one could hear and before anyone could tell they say a bright blue light wrap around Amy. When it was gone Amy looked like the guardian, but had a white ball gown on that Silver threw in. Everybody was in shock at how Silver could change her like that, especially Shadow.

"Wow, can you give us ballroom outfits?" Rouge asked as she looked at Amy's dress.

"Yes, but you should know that this is temporary and will where off in 12 hours." Silver said as he began his chanting again, with the same blue light wrapping around everybody else. Rouge came out in a red ball gown while Knuckles had red suit on. Tails and Shadow had the same suit, but in black with yellow(Tails) and red(Shadow) assets. Everybody enjoyed there new looks and headed off to the ball. They were shock to see so many people there, entering in beautiful gowns and suits.

"Wait, we forgot masks and an invitation." Tails said as he stopped walking towards the entrance. Everybody let out an annoyed sigh as they tried to think of something to do. Suddenly Amy felt something poking her back and she pulled it out and it turned out to be a mask, everybody else checked there backs or coats and also were surprised by a mask.

"Told you Silver could do it." Knuckles said as he looked over at Shadow.

"What about an invitation?" Rouge said as she looked around the group.

"We can just sneak in from the roof." Shadow said as he pointed up to the roof. Everybody nodded and went back into the trees. Rouge held Knuckles by his arms and started to fly up to the roof with Tails following behind. Shadow knew he could probably chaos control up there with Amy, but Amy knew she couldn't be around the emerald's power.

"Shadow can't you jump up there or something?" Amy said trying to convince Shadow not to use the emerald.

"I guess, but it will be a lot faster if I just use the emerald." Shadow said as he pulled out the emerald.

"Can you just jump up there please." Amy said as she looked at the emerald. Shadow looked at her confused and put the emerald away. He picked up Amy(bridal style) and started to jump from tree to tree.

"Why didn't you want to use to emerald?" Shadow asked as he jumped higher.

"Because..." Amy was trying to think of an excuse, but her mind kept going blank. "...I just think you should save it's power for more important things." Amy said as she looked up at Shadow. Shadow only nodded and continue to jump, he knew something was wrong, but he thought he should wait until Amy was ok to tell him. Soon they were both on the roof with Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails.

"Took you long enough." Knuckles said with a smug smirk. They soon realized there was no way to enter through the roof. Shadow told Rouge and Tails to look to see if there was a window open.

"Did you find any?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but we have be really quiet." Tails said as he pointed to where the window was and it was a floor above where the ball was being held. Rouge took Knuckles by his arms and Tails took Amy while Shadow held onto Knuckles legs. They slowly went over the window and Rouge and Tails watched as Shadow, Amy and Knuckles went into the room and they soon followed. The room was dark and you could hear nothing but the music coming from the ballroom. They walked out of the room carefully and hid behind a curtain that was hanging behind the band playing. Slowly one by one they entered the ballroom masks on and spread out through the ballroom. Amy was by herself looking around to see if she can see anyone see recognize. She soon say Rouge and headed over to her.

"Rouge!" Amy said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Amy?" Rouge looked at her to make sure.

"No it's Knuckles." Amy said sarcastically.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Rouge asked ignoring Amy's sarcasm.

"No you're the first person I saw."

"Well, let's keep looking." Rouge said as the two walked around the room looking for any of their friends, but stopped when a black bat with a gold mask approached Rouge.

"May I honer you with a dance?" The bat said while bowing, Rouge gratefully accepted seeing he wasn't bad looking. Soon Amy found Knuckles leaning against a wall eating some grapes.

"Why do you always eat grapes?" Amy asked as she stood next to Knuckles.

"Cause' I like them is that so bad? Anyways have you seen anyone?" Knuckles asked as he continues to eat his grapes.

"I was just with Rouge, but now she dancing with another bat." Amy said as she looked on to the dance floor.

"She's what!?" Knuckles coughed out after he chocked on a grape.

"She's right there dancing, with a black bat." Amy said pointing to where Rouge was. Knuckles wiped his mouth with his sleeve and started to walk over to Rouge. Amy simply rolled her eyes, while she smiled and walked off to find Tails or Shadow. Knuckles stopped for a second a straightened out himself and started walking over to her again. Rouge was enjoying the dance, but it was not that pleasant since they man she was dancing with her had bad breath, she came out of her thoughts when the bat she was dancing with was tapped on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Knuckles asked the bat who politely let him danced with her. Knuckles quickly got into the rhythm of the music while putting his hand on Rouge's waist and using his other to hold her hand. Rouge was pleasently shocked at how well Knuckles was dancing, that it made her blush a little.

"Since when did you learn to dance?" Rouge asked as they continued to make their way through the dance floor.

"I always knew." Knuckles said with a cocky smirk. Rouge rolled her eyes playfully and continue to follow Knuckles lead. "So, why did you care so much when I got hurt?" Knuckles said as Rouge looked up at him with shock.

"How did you find out?" Rouge asked becoming filled with anger at thought of Amy telling Knuckles after she told her not too.

"Tails, told me yesterday when we were talking about it." Knuckles said as he continued to lead Rouge across the dance floor.

"Oh...well I never would want to see any of my friends hurt." Rouge said simply.

"But you weren't as hurt when Tails and Shadow got hurt like the way Tails described how hurt you were when I got hurt." Knuckles said as he continue to question her.

"Knuckles, I..." Rouge started while she looked down. Knuckles lifted her chin with his hand to make her face look at his.

"I don't want to see you cry over me." Knuckles said as he kissed Rouge. Rouge's eyes widened, but slowly closed as Knuckles deepened the kiss. They soon parted and smiled at each other as they continue their dance. Amy on the other hand was searching high and low for Tails and Shadow, but her search became interrupted when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned and was shocked to see her younger bunny "sister" Cream behind her, she simply smiled and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Destiny." Amy said with ease since she already knew if she met anyone.

"Amy, I know it's you." Cream said in a whisper.

"Cream what are you doing here, is mother here?" Amy asked as she pulled Cream into a corner.

"No, after I saw your letter I went to search for you. I asked a couple of people and they said they saw you with a dark hedgehog, a yellow fox, a ivory bat, and a red echidna. I came here when I asked a white hedgehog about and he said you were coming here." Cream said still in a whisper.

"Cream...you shouldn't of runaway like that, people are now going to look for you and that's too dangerous." Amy said her voice dripping with concern as Cream rolled her eyes.

"Amy, you got to stop worrying about me. I'm old enough to know what is right and wrong and I can take care of myself. Please let me help you." Cream said as she looked up into Amy's eyes. Amy couldn't help but smile at how Cream wanted to help.

"Fine, but you have to learn a few things and have to hide from everyone except my friends." Amy said as she began to walk out of the corner.

"Oh, I already met one of my friends. I think his name was Tails." Cream said as she and Amy made their way to the table full of food.

"You met Tails?" Amy said as she looked at Cream.

"Yeah?" Cream said as she looked at Amy confused.

"How did you know who he was?" Amy asked as she ate a strawberry.

"Well, everybody kept telling me that who were hanging around a yellow fox and he was the only one I saw." Cream said as she ate a grape. Amy quickly mentally slapped herself in the forehead for being so stupid. She and Cream caught up a bit, but then quickly continued Amy's search for Shadow or Tails. They quickly found Tails by the band listening peacefully to the music.

"Tails!" Amy said as she shook Tails a bit.

"Hey Amy, I see you found Cream." Tails said as he looked over at Cream.

"Yeah, have you seen Shadow?" Amy asked as Cream sat next to Tails.

"I think he's by the main window." Tails said as he leaned against the chair he was sitting in.

"Thanks Tails, Cream stay here." Amy said as she started to walk over to the main window. She walked around the dance floor seeing Knuckles and Rouge still dancing. She took a little break being so tired from walking around all night, she just enjoyed the music while she watched the people danced. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone tapped on her shoulder(again).

"What are you doing by yourself Rose?" Shadow asked as Amy turned around.

"Well I was looking around for you all night." Amy said as she crossed her arms playfully.

"Well, you found me, I can see that we have a new couple in our group." Shadow said as he looked over to Knuckles and Rouge. "and someone new." Shadow said as he looked over to Cream and Tails sitting at a near by table.

"That's my adoptive sister Cream, she wants to stay with me." Amy said as she looked over to her.

"Can she do anything?" Shadow asked while he crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar.

"She can fly." Amy said as she remembered that Cream had that ability.

"Really? That's good we need someone else who could fly, I was almost going to ask Jet to join." Shadow said.

"Are you serious!" Amy said as she remembered how annoying he was.

"I said almost." Shadow said as he shrugged his shoulders. There was an awkward silence for while as Amy and Shadow watched the people dance. Shadow noticed Amy was becoming unsettle, he thought that she probably wanted to dance. He let out a sigh and pushed himself from the pillar. "Amy..." Shadow said as Amy turned around and he took her hand and bowed. "...would you like to dance?" Shadow said as he looked up at her, Amy smiled and nodded her head. Shadow led her to the dance floor and put his hand on her waist and held her hand softly. They danced very gracefully across the whole dance floor.

"Who look lovely tonight." Shadow said as he continued to lead.

"You're just saying that because I look different." Amy said as she looked down.

"You don't look any different to me then you did the moment I met you." Shadow said as he looked at Amy. Amy blushed a bit as she continue to follow Shadow's lead. Cream and Tails soon joined the dance floor along with them. Amy was so happy that she was able to have great friends like this and have Shadow with her. She looked up Shadow with her shinning green orbs as Shadow looked down into them. There lips parted as they continue to stare into each other's eyes, but they suddenly broke out of their thoughts when they heard a crash. Everybody started screaming and running to the nearest exit, Shadow and Amy were quickly joined by Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream. Suddenly they say three figures land on the tables filled with food, when the smoke cleared it revealed to be The Chaotix. Shadow and everybody quickly got into their fighting stances ready to fight when they would. Mighty jumped and landed in front of them with Espio and Charmy behind him.

"Give us the chaos emerald now!" Mighty said as he raised his fist in the air.

"Why should we?" Knuckles said as he stepped forward.

"You don't know it's true power!" Espio said as he stepped to Knuckles.

"Give it to us or die!" Charmy said as he floated above the ground. He wasn't very intimidating, but no one dare to make say anything while Mighty and Espio were present.

"Then let it happen." Shadow said pulling out his sword

* * *

_(A/N) Hehe cliffhanger. _


	6. Vulnerable

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Mighty rolled himself into a ball and attacked Shadow, but Shadow quickly blocked him with his sword. Espio tackled Knuckles to the ground, but Knuckles kicked him off and punched him in the face leaving a gash on the side. Charmy and Tails were duking it out in the air, throwing punches and kicks. Amy ripped half of her dress off and jumped from pillar to pillar and did a spin kick to Charmy. Shadow quickly ran to Mighty and jumped on him and punched him in the face a couple of times. Mighty kicked Shadow off and did a spin dash to his stomach, making Shadow cough up some blood. Rouge gave out a super sonic scream towards Espio, making him fall to his knees in pain. Knuckles quickly kicked him in the side, but Espio got up and kicked Knuckles in the face. Cream flew up to Tails level and put Charmy in a head-lock while Tails punched him in the stomach. Charmy used his stinger and stung Cream in her leg, making her let go. Mighty punched Shadow many times in the face, but Shadow grabbed his sword and cut Mighty's leg. Shadow got the rest of the group together and ran out of there quick, not wanting the village guards come and arrest them. They ran back to where they had their camped set up and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Why did we run? We could of take them!" Knuckles said as he got up from his knees.

"Because you idiot, if we stayed longer we could of have gotten arrested." Shadow said as he glared at Knuckles. Suddenly a blue light came around all of them(except Cream). When it went away they were back to their normal selves and relieved.

"I guess it wore off sooner then we thought." Tails said looking at his hands. Amy looked at her necklace which was blinking, she quickly covered it.

"I got to go and...bath." Amy said as she ran off to the near by lake they passed. Everybody raised an eyebrow as they watched her run away.

"Is she always like that?" Tails asked Cream.

"No." Cream said worried.

Amy continued to run through the forest until she saw the lake. She dropped to her knees and continue to breath heavily, suddenly her guardian appeared in front of her.

"Hello Amy." The guardian said as she looked down at Amy.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why do you need me now?" Amy said as she regain her breath.

"I watched how you fought those men." The guardian said as Amy lowered her head down.

"I'm sorry, but they were attacking my friends and I didn't wa-" Amy was cut off when the guardian raised her hand.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm proud you did that. You helped your friends, even though you could of risked getting seriously hurt." the guardian said as she smiled at Amy. Amy smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that why you called me over here?" Amy asked curiously.

"There is something else, about this person." she said as she created an image and it showed Shadow. Amy's eyes widened while her mouth dropped.

"S-Shadow?" Amy said as she looked at the image of Shadow.

"Yes, Amy you can't let yourself become vulnerable when you're with him." the guardian said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean? We don't like each other like that." Amy said as the image of Shadow went away.

"You may think that, but your heart thinks differently. Amy I can see you are starting to fall in love with him, and if he doesn't except your heart a great amount of light will leave your body." the guardian explained.

"Wouldn't you know if he felt the same way about me?" Amy snapped back, but then lowered her tone.

"Amy...I'm not his guardian, I'm yours" she said as she faded away. Amy fell to her knees and cried, she didn't know why, she was confused and wanted to be helped. Shadow walked through the forest looking for Amy, since it been a while since she left. She suddenly heard crying and ran over to where it was coming from and saw Amy. He walked over to her slowly and stopped about a feet away.

"Rose..." he said as he looked at her. Amy looked up to see who it was, even though she already knew who it was.

"Shadow, what do you want?" Amy said in a flat tone.

"I want to know why you're crying." Shadow said as he sat next to Amy.

"It's to hard to explain." Amy said as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I respect that." Shadow said.

"What?" Amy said giving a confuse stare at Shadow.

"I respect that. You don't want to tell me, so I'm not going to bug you about it." Shadow said as he looked up at the stars. Amy smiled a little, no one ever cared about her like Shadow did. She suddenly remembered she can't be thinking like that and got up.

"I guess we should head back to camp." Amy said as she dusted herself off.

"We should." Shadow said and began to walk back to camp with Amy following behind him.

Meanwhile in front of a dark castle, stood a slightly beaten blue hedgehog. He walked in without hesitating and ran up the large spiral staircase. He busted through the only door in the hallway and became face to face with the dark sage known as Eggdolf.

"Ah, isn't the Prince himself." Eggdolf said as he bowed. "To what do I owe this pleasent surprise?"

"Cut the crap, I know what you want." he said as he walked into the room.

"Oh, and what is that?" he said as he returned to his seat.

"I know you want the chaos emerald." he said in a cold tone.

"And?" he said as he twisted his beard.

"I'll get for you at one price." he said as he turned to face to wizard.

"And what is that?" Eggdolf said as he got up from his chair.

"Give me the powers to do so." he said with a smirk coming on his face.

_(A/N) Sorry for the short chapter kind of having writer's block. Promise to make it better next time. _


	7. Shocking Lunch!

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters._

Amy woke up the next morning hearing a loud thud. She quickly ran out of her tent and saw Knuckles lying on the ground rubbing his head.

"Knuckles what happened?" Amy said as she rushed over to the echidna.

"Nothing, I just fell out of the tree while I was sleeping." Knuckles said as he got up a dusted himself off.

"Oh, well atleast you're not hurt." Amy said as she let out a small giggle. "What happen with you and Rouge last night?" Amy asked as she walked over to the center of the camp.

"Nothing, why? What did you hear?" Knuckles said as he looked at Amy with his piercing purple eyes.

"I was just wondering, I saw you two dancing so I thought something would of happened." Amy said putting her hands up in defense.

"Oh, sorry." Knuckles said lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Good morning!" Tails said walking out of his tent rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Tails, so where do we plan to be today." Amy asked putting her hood up.

"Hmmm, I think we might be near The Far Kingdom by tonight." Tails said looking at his map. Amy dropped the apple she was about to eat and her hand started to shake.

"Amy what's wrong?" Knuckles said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's where Sonic lives." Amy said with tears starting to come down her face.

"It will be alright." Amy heard as she turned around and saw Shadow jumping down from a tree. "From what I saw last time he's probably no where near his kingdom." Shadow said walking towards Amy.

"You don't know that for sure." Amy said lowering her head. Shadow sat next to Amy and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry you have four tough people to protect you and Knuckles." Shadow said earning a small laugh from Amy.

"Yeah, you say that now, but wait until we see those damn Chaotix." Knuckles said cracking his knuckles. Amy smiled and raised her head up a little and Tails gave his friend a hug of reassurance.

"We'll always be there for you Amy." Tails said pulling away from the embrace.

"What are you talking about!? I wiped the floor with Espio!" Knuckles yelled out in anger as he and Shadow continued to argue.

"Like, I said we'll be there even Knuckles." Tails said with a chuckle.

"What does everybody have against me?" Knuckles said as he put his head between his legs.

"I have nothing against you." Rouge said coming behind Knuckles and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Knuckles blushed as Amy and Tails smiled and Shadow just smirked a little.

"What are you guys looking at?!" Knuckles said as everybody turned around acting like they weren't. After a quick breakfast, they were on the path towards freedom again. Amy had her hood on and walked with her head down, more then usual. Shadow noticed this and walked over to her.

"Are you still worried about Sonic." Shadow said as Amy looked up at him.

"Do you expect me to forget about it?" Amy asked with slight coldness.

"No, but I do expect to be strong and brave about it. You know sooner or later you're going to have to face her." Shadow said as they walked side by side. Amy knew Shadow was right and she just lowered her head again.

"I know, but it is so hard too. I don't know what he is capable of and what if I can't take him on?" Amy said I she continue to think about when she'll see Sonic.

"You're not going to be alone, you'll have us." Shadow said making her smile a little.

"Will you two stop making smooching faces long enough for you to catch up." Tails yelled from a top of a hill where Shadow and Amy stood at the bottom blushing.

"Shut up Tails." Shadow said as he reached the top with Amy behind him.

"See how it feels." Knuckles said while walking next to Shadow.

"Oh, go back to your girlfriend." Shadow said while nudging Knuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, but seriously I kind of see Amy as a sister now and I don't want her to get hurt. Are you planning to start anything with her?" Knuckles said as he looked behind him to see Rouge talking to Amy.

"Well, uhh...I don't even know how she feels about me." Shadow said while a pink tint came across his cheeks.

"Well, Shadow you should find out soon." Knuckles said as he and Shadow continue to lead the group through the forest. Soon they came by a near by village that was smaller then the others. Tails suddenly remembered why this village was so familiar and quickly ran and told Shadow.

"Shadow she lives here." Tails said in a hush tone.

"Who's she?" Shadow asked confused.

"You know, the woman you saved you." Tails said still in a hush tone. Shadow's eyes widened as he remembered that day.

_**Flashback...**_

_Shadow was lying on the dirt ground holding his arm in pain. He opened his eyes and saw the evil mage destroying the village, but his eyes soon came to a blonde woman lying on the ground not far from him._

_"Maria?" Shadow said as he ran toward her body. She had a gash across her stomach and her beautiful blue eyes were closed. Shadow clenched his fists as he forced his eyes shut to hold back his tears. "Maria...NO!!...You'll pay Eggdolf! You'll pay!" he yelled in the air and got the wizard's attention. Eggdolf laughed evilly as he looked down and the young black hedgehog._

_"You'll be the one to suffer first!" He yelled as his hands glowed red. He fired a beam at him, but Shadow was to weak to dodge. Suddenly an older femal hedgehog came and picked him up and ran away from the area._

_"Are you ok?" she asked. Her voice was soft and caring just like his beloved Maria._

_"I'm fine. Thank you." Shadow said as he continue to be pulled by the woman. Shadow noticed that she had something in her arms, but he didn't really care at that point._

_'I'll always remember you Maria.' Shadow thought as he continued to run with the woman._

_**Flashback ended.**_

Shadow shook his head of the thoughts, he owed the woman more then he did before. Shadow looked at Tails who looked at him worried.

"Are you alright?" Tails asked looking up at Shadow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to stop by and see her." Shadow said as the group followed except Amy.

"Aren't you coming?" Rouge asked looking back at her friend.

"I can't." Amy said looking down.

"Don't worry we'll walk around you and remember to keep your hood on and head down." Rouge said as she pulled Amy out of the shadows. They walked around the village looking at the merchants yelling the things they were selling. Soon they came to a small stone cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. Shadow took a deep breath a knocked on the wooden door. Soon an middle-aged white hedgehog came to the door. She had a green dress with a beige apron on, her quills were pulled back into a bun with some bangs hanging down her face, she opened her eyes revealing light blue eyes. She gasped as she saw Shadow standing there.

"S-Shadow?" the woman said as she looked up at Shadow.

"Hello Ameria. How have you've been?" Shadow said as he waved a bit.

"I've been good, I was just making lunch. Come in, and you're friends too." She said opening the door wider to let everybody in. Once in Amy put her hood down, and Ameria gasped once she saw who Amy was. Amy just thought she gasped because she probably knew she was a princess.

"Are you the princess of Mobius?" she asked as she sat next to Amy.

"Yes, please don't tell anyone I was here." Amy pleaded to Ameria. Ameria smiled and hugged Amy, who was just as confused as everybody else. Ameria eyes started to water as she let go of Amy. "Is something wrong?" Amy asked as she looked at Ameria's tears.

"Shadow do you remember the baby I was carrying that night?" she looked over at Shadow who nodded slowly looking at her confused. "Well, that baby was mine and that baby was Amy." she said turning back to Amy who was looking at her shocked. Everybody looked shocked at they all looked Amy then at Ameria then back at Amy. Amy couldn't believe it, she was sitting across from her birth mother, tears started to form as she continue to look at Ameria.

"Mother." Amy said before hugging her again and crying on her shoulder. Everybody smiled looking at the reunited mother and daughter.

"I missed you so much, you must know I only gave you up so you can have a better life then I do now." she said as she looked at her daughter's face. Amy nodded she knew her mother had a good reason for giving her up and forgave her for doing so. After awhile of hugging and crying, the group sat down for some lunch. "Shadow how did you meet Amy?" Ameria asked the ebony hedgehog.

"Well, actually Knuckles met her first and he brought her to our camp." Shadow said as he ate a piece of bread.

"I see, where are you guys off too?" Ameria asked taking a sip of water.

"Angel Kingdom." Rouge said sipping her soup.

"You still have a pretty far journey ahead of you." she said as she looked over to her daughter you was fiddling with her spoon. "Amy can you come with me for a second." she said as she got up from her seat. Amy got up and followed her mother up the small staircase into a small bedroom. She sat down on the bed next to her mother who had a face of concern on.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Amy asked as she twirled one of her quills.

"Amy why did you leave your home?" she asked as she put her hand on Amy's knee. Amy let out a sigh as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I was suppose to be wed to a man named Sonic the Hedgehog. He treated me like I was some slave, like I was worth no value to him. I was afraid he might hurt me seriously and rule the kingdom with no love or compassion. I left him when he tried to force me to kiss him and I ran away. I'm sorry mother I know you wanted me to live there where I didn't have to live a life like this, but I couldn't." she said as more tears started to fall from her eyes. Ameria pulled her into a loving embrace as she continue to sob.

"I want you to live happy, and not one in where you suffer. I'm happy with any descion you make that makes you happy." she said looking into her daughters emerald eyes. Amy smiled and hugged her mother again, she removed herself and looked at her mother.

"Mother can you tell me about my father?" she asked as Ameria sighed and opened a drawer that was on the side table near her bed. She took out a small picture(painting), in the picture stood her with a red hedgehog with yellow eyes smiling and hugging her. She showed it to Amy and Amy held the picture as she focused on the red hedgehog.

"That's your father, he was killed by Eggdolf trying to protect us." she said looking down as a tear came down her eye. Amy looked at the picture and then back at her mother. She put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"At least I know he died for us." Amy said as she looked at her mother. After a gentle embrace they came down and finished lunch. The group talked for a while, but they had to leave soon.

"Thanks for having us Ameria." Shadow said as he hugged the ivory hedgehog.

"It's my pleasure. and Shadow..." she said as Shadow looked at her. "...take care of my daughter." she said in a whisper so Amy wouldn't hear. Shadow smiled and nodded.

"Bye mother, I promise to return." Amy said as she hugged her mother.

"I know you will, and I'll be here for you." she said as she kissed her forehead. Amy pulled her hood back up as she left the house waving goodbye to her mother. The group continue to travel until night came. They stopped and camped out exactly where Tails predicted, a little outside of Far Kingdom. Amy was a little on edge and was scared that Sonic will come. Everybody went to asleep soon without dinner since they were almost out of food. Amy sat in her tent that she shared with Cream and looked around her tent with her mind clustered with thoughts. She suddenly heard a loud thud, she quickly ran out thinking Knuckles fell out of the tree again, but she saw nothing. She started to walk back to her tent when someone came behind her and grabbed her.

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you." Sonic said as he raised a hand to her face and his hand began to glow red. Amy's eyes widened in fear as she looked at Sonic's hand, she started to realize that tears were coming down her face and she gave up and let Sonic take her.

_(A/N): Duh, Duh, DUHHHHH!! What will happen to Amy!_


	8. Happily Ever After

Sonic continue to drag Amy across the forest, with his new found powers in use, so she wouldn't try to escape. Sonic soon made it to his castle and he smiled at Amy who just looked down with a vacant look on her face. Amy left her body emotionally, she didn't want to experience what she was going through now. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head.

"Amy this is a time you can use your power. Escape Sonic using your power light against his power of darkness." Her guardian said as Amy came back to her body. Amy saw Sonic staring at her and she smiled at him, which kind of confused him.

"Oh, Sonic I'm so sorry for running away from you. I was scared and I shouldn't went with that stupid hedgehog, I love you and I always did." She said as she started to lean into Sonic. Sonic smirked and closed his eyes and began to lean in too. Amy let out a breath and let all her energy become positive, she suddenly felt a tingling feeling coming to her hand and she smirked as she saw Sonic leaning in closer. The white glow around her hand became brighter and she stepped back a bit and blasted Sonic in the stomach sending him back to hit a tree. He fell to his knees clenching his stomach as he coughed up some blood. He got up and glared at Amy.

"You little bitch!" He said as he sent a dark blast at her forcing her to the ground. She got up and wiped her chin and blasted Sonic again. She let out a breath again and before Sonic could blast her again she was gone. Amy appeared at the camp-site again, she hadn't telaported, but ran at the speed of light She looked around to see Knuckles sleeping in the tree soundly and she could hear light snoring from the others tents. She let out a sigh or relief, but then tensed up when she heard a voice behind her.

"What happen Amy?" Shadow said leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Sonic, kidnapped me, but I got away." Amy said looking at Shadow.

"How did you get here so fast?" Shadow said obviously referring to the light Amy made when she was at the camp-site. Amy let out sigh knowing she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Shadow, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell any one else." Amy said looking into his crimson eyes, Shadow only nodded as he looked back at Amy. "I posses the power of light and I have a guardian who shows me how to use my powers. If I don't learn how to control my powers I become consumed with darkness and I won't be able to me my normal self anymore. I have to control these powers and I can't have any of you getting hurt by this, that's why I don't want you to tell anyone." Amy said looking deep into Shadow's eyes as Shadow just looked at hers trying to read them.

"Ok Amy I won't tell anyone and I won't get it the way with you and your powers." Shadow said looking at Amy.

"Shadow there is one more thing, I can't be around a chaos emerald when it's power is being used. That's why at the ball I didn't want you to use chaos control." Amy said looking down preparing to hear Shadow say no.

"Fine, I won't use it when you are around." Shadow said looking at her.

"Really?" Amy said looking up to Shadow with her emerald eyes filled with hope.

"I'm don't want anything I do to hurt you in any way." Shadow said looking down. Amy found herself tearing up and she quickly wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck and pulled him into a embrace. Shadow was shocked, but he eventually hugged her back.

"Thank you Shadow." Amy said as they pulled away. Shadow only nodded and they looked at each other as their lips parted. Suddenly Amy thought about what she was doing and she had to stop she shouldn't of even told him or hug him. She looked down and felt heartbroken as she started to walk away, it hurt her so much that she couldn't be with him and tell her how she felt. "Goodnight Shadow." Amy said before entering her tent.

"Goodnight...My Rose." Shadow said quietly as Amy entered her tent. He couldn't believe how he had fallen in love with Amy a girl he hated to first time he saw her. He sighed and climbed up the tree he was leaning on and fell asleep soon. The next morning Amy was woken up by Cream who smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Cream." Amy said as she got up and started to walk out the tent.

"Good morning Amy." Cream said politely as she followed Amy outside. Amy saw Tails sitting by himself fiddling with his bo and he turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Cream and Amy." he said as he waved to Cream who blushed. Amy noticed this a decided to play matchmaker again since it worked out so well with Rouge and Knuckles.

"Tails, where is Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow?" Amy asked hoping Tails would say they were doing something Amy could do.

"I think they went training out in the woods." Tails said returning to his bo.

"Oh, well I could use some training I'm going to find them. Cream you can stay here and talk to Tails." Amy said turning around looking at Cream who smiled and nodded. Amy put her hood on and began to walk through the forest looking for Rouge and Knuckles. Cream walked over to Tails and sat down next to him.

"What are you doing with your bo?" Cream asked as she looked at Tails.

"I'm trying to make it more sterdy, after that last scuffle it kind of feels weak." Tails said looking up and saw how close Cream was causing him to blush. Cream started to blush as well as she laughed nervously. "I like your laugh." Tails suddenly blurted out and widened his eyes when he realized what he said.

"Thanks." Cream said looking down and smiling. Tails smiled and looked down as well.

"It's working." Amy said hiding behind a tree.

"What is?" Rouge said coming behind her, Amy jumped and turned around and let out a sigh a relief.

"I think Tails and Cream like each other." Amy said looking from behind the tree again with Rouge looking too.

"Really? Do you think they might..." Rouge said looking at Amy.

"Maybe, only time will tell." Amy said as she stopped looking. "Where is Shadow and Knuckles?" Amy asked looking at Rouge.

"They stayed behind, said that they needed more training." Rouge said rolling her eyes.

"Well we should start leaving soon." Amy said. She wanted to get out of Far Kingdom as fast a possible without seeing Sonic again.

"Don't worry they should be back soon." Rouge said as she made her self visible to Cream and Tails. Amy followed her back to the camp as Rouge waved at Cream and Tails.

"Where is Shadow and Knuckles?" Tails asked Rouge.

"They sta-" Rouge was cut off by two figures who jumped down from the trees.

"There right here." Knuckles said as he landed.

"Not for long." A sudden voice said. Once Knuckles and Shadow turned around they saw a dark spear coming at them. They quickly dodged and looked for the person who threw it at them. Shadow's eyes widened as he was face to face with the blue hedgehog that he hated with all his might. Sonic stood there with a dark smirk on his face, his hands glowing red. Shadow snarled at the hedgehog as he glared back.

"Shadow get everybody out!" Amy said standing next to Shadow. Shadow looked at her like she was crazy.

"What about you?" Shadow said looking at Amy with concern on his face.

"I'm the only person who can take him." Amy said in a lower tone. Shadow nodded and started getting everybody away from the camp-site as Amy stood there glaring at Sonic.

"Shadow are you crazy!? How could you leave Amy there?!" Knuckles said as Shadow got them far enough from the fight.

"I'm going back Knuckles you stay here and protect everybody." Shadow said as he sped off the go find Amy.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. You really think you can defeat me?" Sonic said as he started to pace around Amy.

"I did it before." Amy said smirking at Sonic.

"Only because you ran away. Hmm, seems like that's your new hobby." Sonic spat back.

"Shut up!" Amy said throwing a light spear at him, Sonic dodged it and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Seems like your new boyfriend hasn't taught you much." Sonic said throwing a dark spear at her. Amy nearly dodged it and quickly threw a light spear hitting Sonic and sent him to a tree. He got up and quickly fired back hitting Amy to the floor, while Amy was on the floor her hands started to glow and she slammed them on the ground causing shock wave through the ground tripping Sonic off his feet. She got up and started running towards him, when she was close she jumped in the air and with her hand glowing was about to attack Sonic. Sonic quickly got a dark spear ready and at the same time both of them fired at each other. Amy was sent back to hit a tree hard as Sonic just got forced on the ground harder then before. Amy was to weak to get up and Sonic took this to advantage and quickly got off the floor and started walking to to her. He stared at her on the ground with an evil smile as Amy struggle to get up. "Too bad it couldn't worked out." Sonic said as he aimed a bigger more powerful looking spear at her. Amy closed her eyes knowing that this would be the end, suddenly she heard a scream and opened her eyes seeing Shadow had tackled Sonic to the floor before her could attack Amy.

"Don't ever touch Amy!" Shadow said between punches as he sat on Sonic and continued to punch him. Sonic blasted him off, and got up and shot another on at him. Shadow quickly dodged it, he continue to dodge his attacks because he knew he couldn't use his chaos emerald. Sonic shot the ground around him causing him to fall on the ground. Before Shadow even turned around he saw Sonic standing there. Sonic scoffed as he fired at Shadow hitting him straight in the back.

"NO!" Amy said as she ran to Shadow who was lying unconscious. Amy looked at Shadow to see his crimson eyes closed and him starting to feel cold. Amy saw something in his hand and she realized that it was the chaos emerald. He didn't even use it because she told him, he could of still be here if it wasn't for Amy. Amy eyes started to tear up and she clenched her fists as a tear fell from her emerald eyes. That single tear landed on the chaos emerald and it began to glow along with Amy's necklace. She opened her eyes to see the chaos floating in front of her and becoming crystal white and having sparklingly wind coming around it. Amy looked as it floated higher and she started feeling a force causing her to stand up. She continue to look at the emerald as she started to lift in the air, she closed her eyes as the same sparklingly wind came around her.

Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream came when they heard Amy scream. They stared in awe as they looked at Amy in the air. Amy was being wrapped around with the wind as her mind flashed images of her friends and her mother and Shadow. When the wind left her she was left there floating in air with a more graceful appearance. Her fur turned into a heavenly white and her quills grew long ending to her toes. She had a white garment on that had bell sleeves ending a little below her elbow. She had a gold string wrapped around her legs and her necklace went from crystal into diamond. She opened her eyes revealing her eyes turning white(but not the white where it looks creepy the white where it doesn't blend in with the rest of your eye.) Sonic stood there still seeing her as now threat. What nobody knew Eggdolf was controlling Sonic's every move since he couldn't give him powers he gave the next best thing.Sonic clenched his teeth and fists and began to power up more. His fur soon became darker and so did his eyes. He floated up at Amy who looked at him with not even a anger expression.

When Sonic was at the same level as Amy he fired a dark spear at her, more powerful then anyone he had done before. Amy simiply raised her hand and a white spirl came in front of her consuming the blast. This made Sonic even more angry then he was before. He quickly charged her with a giant powerful orb, and he was coming at a great speed. Amy waited until he was close enough and she held out her hands in front of her and sent a light wave to Sonic. Sonic was hit by the wave sending him back far. He quickly regain his balance and charged at her again. Amy closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her and started to power up a light spear. Sonic was coming close, and when he was close to her Amy opened her eyes and sent the spear at him. The spear hit Sonic in the stomach, things became slow all of a sudden and the spear started to become larger and Sonic was engulfed by it. When it was gone Sonic was no where to be seen.

Amy looked up at the sky and raised her hands in the air. She closed her eyes and waves came out of her hands. She was sending Eggdolf along with Sonic to the Dark Spirits Realm where they stayed there until they became pure enough to return to earth. Amy lowered her arms and floated back to the ground, she walked over to where her friends were gather around Shadow. She fell to her knees and placed her hand on Shadow's cheek, a tear fell from her eye as she looked at Shadow. She leaned over and kissed him, she suddenly felt him kissing back and his arms wrapping around her. She could here her friends gasp and saw "aw", she placed her hands on Shadow's face as Shadow wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her closer. She felt more tears fall from her eyes, as she pulled away from Shadow, seeing the eyes she fell in love with. Shadow wiped her tears away with his finger as he smiled at her.

"Don't cry, My Rose doesn't cry." Shadow said as he pulled Amy into a loving embrace. After that Amy went back home and married Shadow, him and her are currently ruling the kingdom of Mobius. Cream and Tails eventually got married and Tails was knighted for his acts of heroism. Knuckles and Rouge continue to go on adventures together, but visit Amy and Shadow once in awhile. They currently reside in Angel Island. Vanilla married Vector and moved to Far Kingdom where they ruled the kingdom with compassion. Amy is currently pregnant with the next prince or Mobius.

And they all lived _Happily Ever After_.


End file.
